1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing golf club head that has an air outlet to allow air inside the core cavity to escape from the shock-absorbing golf club head when resilient foam forms a core inside the core cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
Shock-absorbing golf club heads usually have a hollow cavity to allow a shock-absorbing core to be mounted in the shock-absorbing golf club head.
A conventional shock-absorbing golf club head comprises a core cavity, a shock-absorbing core and a faceplate. The core cavity is defined in the shock-absorbing golf club head and has a volume. The shock-absorbing core is made of resilient foam, is mounted in the core cavity and has a volume larger than the core cavity. The faceplate is mounted on the shock-absorbing golf club head, presses and forces the shock-absorbing core to tightly fit into the core cavity and seals the core cavity.
However, the shock-absorbing core is compressed by the faceplate to a volume smaller than the shock-absorbing core without any external force. Therefore, the shock-absorbing effect of the shock-absorbing core is impaired.
Another conventional shock-absorbing golf head comprises a core cavity, a core port, a faceplate and a shock-absorbing core. The core cavity is defined in the shock-absorbing golf club head. The core port is defined through the shock-absorbing golf head and communicates with the core cavity. The faceplate is mounted on the shock-absorbing golf club head and closes the core cavity except for the core port. The shock-absorbing core is formed in the core cavity and abuts the faceplate. To the shock-absorbing core in the golf club head, liquid resilient foam is injected through the core port and foams to fill the core cavity.
However, the air inside the core cavity mixes with the injected resilient foam so the resilient foam has an irregular consistency and parts of the resilient foam have different densities.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shock-absorbing golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.